


Toque

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, WtMAtPWW, drabble-a-day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted by duffy99, who asked for John/Rodney, a hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toque

"You realize this is clothing unbefitting a member of the United States military, right?"

John scratched his head, the wool was making him itch.

"I _realize_ that you like to walk on the wild side, and so maybe it wasn't 'on accident' that you didn't pack your cold weather gear--" Rodney said.

"A hat. I forgot my hat. It's not like I packed shorts and Hawaiian shirts."

"But I'm not going to let you freeze what brain cells you have just so your hair doesn't go flat."

John looked in the mirror. Moose and maple leaves stared back.


End file.
